Various types of weighted and yielding sectional rolls and sectional chipbreakers have been employed in planers to work upon different thicknesses of the stock or lumber at the same time. Also, various types of pressure rollers for planers have been utilized for woodworking machines in which the planing table has separate relatively vertically adjustable parts for supporting a work piece up to and beyond an underlying rotary cutter tool during planing and a vertically adjustable thickness table which has a downwardly directed work-locating surface. However, there is absent from the prior art, in single and double planers, a yielding pressure bar that will automatically control the cut of the lumber during planing that will eliminate fixed cutting depths on at least one of the cutterheads to provide maximum yield at minimum operating cost with lumber grade improvement. Such prior patents include, among others: U.S. Pat. Nos. 317,379; 492,072; 521,297; 693,576; 785,825; 985,366; 1,059,486; 1,075,191; 1,192,540; and British Pat. No. 902,168.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved bed plate for a wood planer for yieldable displacement in conjunction with a cutterhead and a pressure bar in spaced vertical and horizontal relation. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an improvement in a double wood planer having top and bottom cutterheads that are spaced vertically from each other with a first or top pressure bar and a chipbreaker, the improvement in a bed plate in which a yieldable pressure bar means is mounted for automatic cut control of lumber being planed with minimum adjustments to be made to the cutterheads.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a yieldable extension to a bed plate on a wood planer for urging lumber being planed upwardly against a first pressure bar and top cutterhead and for scant lumber planing by the bottom cutterhead with minimum adjustments.
Other objectives and many of the attendant advantages of this invention will become more readily aparent to those skilled in the wood planing art and modifications and variations are contemplated to this improvement within the scope of the appended claims.